Denied Love
by Yaoi-Freak1990
Summary: Nathan is a straight guy living with his gay friend. Adam soon introduces him to his handsome friend Austin. They end up living together & Nathans bond with Austin grows. What is he feeling? He couldn't possibly love a man! He's only a good friend, right?
1. Moving In and New Meetings

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey. You ready for me to come get you?" It's Adam. The thing is, I'm moving in with Adam and his friend Austin; who hasn't moved in as of yet. The reason is, I'm a little low on money and I'm a little tired of living alone. I've known Adam since we were twelve and we are twenty-four now. Adam is a really great guy. He's happy, outgoing, crazy and a lot of fun. One thing that makes me uncomfortable about moving in with him is he's gay. Also, I've never met Austin. I've already taken my stuff to my new home and now Adam is picking me up.

"Yeah. Where you at?" I asked, heading outside.

"Pulling up." He answered. Seeing him, I hung up. Before I stepped outside, I glanced to my right, looking at myself in the mirror. I'm about 5'9 and slim, somewhat muscular, but not too noticeable. I'm wearing a dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans with black flip flops. My hair is slightly long, hanging a little past my chin, curling on the ends and a light brown color. My skins slightly tanned. I can barely see my eyes from this distance, but they are a light blue.

I step outside and close the door behind me and headed for Adams silver Pontiac Sunfire. I can't believe that after all these years; Adam and I are still friends. We're just so different and have nothing in common. I'm open and I tend to speak my mind too much. I suppose I'm fun and I smile a lot. I can be paranoid, especially when someone gets all touchy feely with me. I don't like people to see me naked or without a shirt, I guess it's because I have never been with anyone. Sometimes I can be an ass; I tend to not think of others feelings.

Opening the car door, I climb into the passenger's side. I shut the door and turn and smile at Adam. "Hey." I say with a bigger smile.

He smiles back, "Hey, you ready to meet Austin? He's waitin at home." He backs up out of the driveway and starts driving home.

"I guess. What's this guy like? He's not gonna grope me or anything is he?" I say, a little concerned.

He throws his head back and laughs. "Ok. The guy is touchy feely, but he's not like that. He's actually kinda hush-hush about his sexuality. He doesn't exactly flaunt his gayness like I do." He ends with a chuckle.

"Oh good." I look out the window.

"Oh lightin' up." He pats my leg and laughs. "He's a sweet guy. He's sensitive, romantic, polite, easy to talk to, and gorgeous."

"Geez, why don't you date him?" I say, laughing, but also serious.

"Yeah right, he's not my type."

"You have a type?" I laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny." He slaps me. "This guy is into serious relationships. He's not the type to fool around."

"Ah. I see….." After a few minutes, we pulled up in the driveway to my new home. He pulled in behind a black Grand Am, which I'm guessing is Austin's car. We got out, shut our doors and walked up to the front door.

We walked in through the front door, the kitchens the first room you see. He laid his keys on the bar and I hear footsteps coming from the hall and I look up seeing Austin walk in. Adam was right, he is gorgeous. He's taller than I am, about six foot and slender, more muscular than I am. He has wavy, dirty blonde hair; it's kinda short, a little past his ears. He also had neat eyebrows, a little darker than his hair. His eyes were an interesting blue-green.

We all looked so different. Adam stood next to me, an inch shorter and slimmer than I am. His hair is sleek, straight, and black, reaching the middle of his neck. His green eyes really stand out against his light skin. Adam is the only one with his ears pierced, both of them actually.

"Nathan this is Austin," he smiled at me and then looked at Austin, "Austin this is Nathan."

Austin walked over to me, smiling, and held out his hand, "Hi, nice to meet you." He has a really nice smile with perfect teeth.

I took his hand in mine and shook it. "Wow, you're really pretty." Of all things to say….

His smile widened, "Thank you." He chuckled. Great, now I'm embarrassed, I pulled back my hand, but couldn't seem to stop looking at him. He kept looking at me and after a few seconds, I forced myself to look away.

"So….ummm…how did you two meet?" I asked, feeling like a complete fool. 'I can't believe how smooth his voice is.' I think to myself.

"College." He stated, Austin walked around the kitchen and then stopped.

Adam sighed, and then said, "Well, I have to go to my mother's. She's bored." He laughed and picket up his keys. "I guess, I will leave you two here to get better acquainted." Smiling, he left.

Well, Austin's not too bad of a guy; we talked for a couple hours about normal stuff: movies, music, work, and those kinds of things. He turned out to be very easy to talk to and he's so kind and smiles a lot. I like his smile, it's heartwarming.

In a way, I felt sort of strange hanging out with a gay man. Even though he's a great guy, I can't help but feel uncomfortable. I know my best friend is gay, but that's different. Isn't it? I was friends with him well before either one of us knew he was gay. Sitting here with a strange, yet oddly, beautiful man that likes men is a little weird for me.

I know I can get passed it, as long as he doesn't flirt or hit on me. I just can't get over that feeling with every smile he throws my way. It makes me feel strange, in a good way, and wrong.

We sat on the couch in silence, having talked about everything. I glanced at him and he was looking at me with raised eyebrows waiting for me to speak.

"So…." Even though I spoke first, I didn't say much. I chewed on my bottom lip while he let out a soft chuckle.

"So?" He nodded his head for no reason.

I decided to bring up Adam. I'm sure that's something we could both talk about. "You know," I paused a second and turned to look at Austin, who waited for me to continue, "I think Adam is a little too flaunty about his sexuality ……. And very horny." I ended with a laugh.

"I agree." He laughed with me.

All of the sudden curious, I asked, "You do?" He smiled at me. He took in a deep breath and replied.

"Yes. Just because I'm ………." He took a second looking for the right words, "also gay, doesn't mean I flaunt it. Adam chooses to let everyone know." He said with a little bit of humor. "I don't exactly like people knowing because people tend to judge you for it."

Right then, I felt like the biggest asshole ever. I was just like those people he was talking about. Feeling sorta ashamed of myself, I just nodded.

He started again, "I mean, why does it matter what sex I'm attracted to? I'm still the same person."

"Yeah…." I looked down at my hands not knowing what to add to that.

"I've made you uncomfortable." He stated this more than asking it.

"No," I instantly replied, "just not sure what to say is all…." I returned my eyes to his, but his eyes did not meet mine. His eyes rested on my hands that lay in my lap; one on my knee.

His expression went from worried and nervous to amused and happy. His voice was light and smooth when he spoke. "You know, you have really nice hands." He looked up at me meeting my shocked and slightly horrified expression with friendly, comforting eyes.

I stared at him for a second. "Uh…" I paused, not sure how to get the words out. My mouth had become dry. "Thanks…." I mumbled, looking away.

"Welcome." He said cheerfully. I'm sure he put on his gorgeous smile, but I chose to avoid looking at him for the moment. I wouldn't want to be stuck gawking at him.

Adam was back and seemed exhausted. He was out later than he expected, returning at almost ten o'clock. Turns out, his mother wasn't very talkative, meaning he spent most of his time sitting.

"So?" Adam perked up. "You two talk much?" he asked, pointing at Austin and me.

Austin and I exchanged glances. I looked back at Adam, who was leaning against the island in the kitchen, and shrugged. Austin and I stood opposite each other, leaning in the entryway to the living room.

"Yes," Austin answered for the both of us, "quite a bit actually." He looked back at me and smiled softly at me. I smiled back, feeling lighter. It was weird how he could make me feel so good, like I didn't have a care in the world, with one smile; even just a look. I kept catching myself looking over at him with every time he moved or changed his stance. Every time I noticed myself doing this, a wave of embarrassment hit me. It couldn't be helped.

Adam grinned, "Good. I hope you two become good friends." I gave him a silent nod and Austin just let out one of his soft laughs, sending a flutter down through my stomach. I allowed myself to exhale heavily, trying to get over the weird feeling in my body.

For a guy, he was pretty good looking. I can't get over how good looking he is. It's distracting. I don't like men, at all, but he's more attractive to me than most girls. Well, come to think of it, I've never been attracted to girls. That's probably the reason why Adam assumes I'm gay, just denying it. Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not. I could never be with a man. It's….it's just wrong. I just haven't met the right girl yet.

"Well," Austin shifted, taking a step away from the entry. I eyed him curiously, "I should head home, let you guys get to bed."

"What?" Adam asked, "You kidding me?" Austin raised an eyebrow, confused. "Me and Nathan are night owls. Nathan never sleeps." He ended with a laugh. Austin turned and looked at me; I smiled at him and told him it was true.

"Hmm…." Austin turned back to Adam, "So am I. It's okay to stay longer?" He questioned.

"Hell," Adam grinned very large, "stay all night if ya want." Adam looked at me, "that okay with you?" Austin looked back at me, waiting for my answer. Adam grinned a wicked smile at me.

I answered simply, "Of course." This only made Adam grin wider and his eyes lit up. Austin just gave a smile of relief.

I decided to make a joke. "Just make sure I don't hear you two going at it." I suppressed my laughter as best as I could. Holding my smile back was impossible.

"Yeah, right!" They both echoed. In unison they quietly said, "Sick." I died laughing, holding my sides fighting for air. My laughing got them started. After a few minutes our laughter subsided and we all calmed down. Our faces were so red from all the hysteric laughing.

"May I ask where I'm sleeping?" Austin looked from me to Adam. Adam looked at me. Oh great, he wants me to offer Austin my bed. Selfish bastard….

I rolled my eyes. "Follow me."

I took him to the back room, my room, and showed him around a little. "Well, I guess this is where you'll be sleeping." I said with a sigh.

"Where are you sleeping?" He looked at me.

"On the couch, I guess." I shrugged.

"You're not sleeping in here?" His eyebrows pulled together.

I paused, thinking. "No?" I said more as a question.

"Why not?" He asked quickly.

"Well, cause you're…." I trailed off pointing at the bed. He raised an eyebrow as if asking 'what?' "Do you want me to?"

"Would you?" Of course, he wouldn't want to say yes. He's probably worried he'll freak me out. I gotta say, it worries me a little. He better not pull the moves on me. I doubt he will. He doesn't seem like Adam. I thought this with a smile.

"Yes, would you like me to?" I said a little slowly.

He nodded, "Yes." He smiled, looking relieved, and he relaxed his shoulders.

We went back in the kitchen and hung out for a few hours with Adam. We laughed, joked, and snacked till it was close to one-thirty. I was the first one to stand up and head to my room and then followed by Austin.

"Night guys!" I could hear his grin in his voice. 'What a pervert.' I scoffed at myself. Neither of us bothered taking our clothes off (usually slept in boxers) when we entered my room. I shut the lights off and we both climbed into my bed fully clothed. The silence did not last long.

"So…" Austin paused. "You're not….interested in men?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"No, not at all." Was my instant reply.

"I see….Does it bother you that I am?" He asked worriedly.

I took a few seconds to think about the right answer. Deciding to be totally honest, I replied, "Yeah….sorta, sorry."

"Oh no. It's fine. If it makes you feel any better, I would never try anything," he enunciated that word, "on you."

"It'll just take me a bit to get used to this." Hopefully, I can get used to this. "It bothered me when Adam first told me."

"Hmm…" he laughed awkwardly, "change of subject."

"Yeah." Thank god.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Well, it was better than before, but still not a subject I wanted to go into.

"Nope."

"No one sparked your interest?"

"I guess you could say that…" I trailed off. I honestly don't know why I don't have a girlfriend.

"Have you ever dated anyone?" He sounded concerned.

"Not really." I stated no emotion in my voice.

"Why's that?"

I sighed, "I'm not really sure…I guess I'm just a loner. Never really worried too much about it." I shrugged to myself.

"Oh."

"What about you? Any ex's?" Do I want to know?

"One." Came his simple reply.

"Oh?" I questioned.

This time it was his turn to sigh. "I dated this guy for three years, he was a friend in high school, and he just broke it off one day. He said I was too clingy." He ended sounding slightly irritated. Don't sound like he had a good break-up….

"Bummer." Good thing to say, huh? All he came up with was, "Hmph."

"Did you love him?" Curious now.

He was silent for a moment. "I thought so." Came his soft reply.

Wow, should I not have brought that up. Shit….he seems upset. "Sorry."

He perked up, "It's fine. I'm better now."

I smiled; I wish I could be that positive. "Well, night."

"Good night."


	2. Anger Comes with Comfort

I woke up hearing my bedroom door creak open. Austin must have left the room. Opening my eyes, I turned and glanced at the clock. 10:00 AM. "Ugh." Way too early for me, but there's no chance of me getting back to sleep. I stood, stretched, and walked out of the room sluggishly.

I reached the kitchen, while rubbing my eyes and found Austin getting a glass of water. He turned and smiled at me, "Not a morning person?"

"You can tell?" I laughed and rubbed my lower back. My backs always hurting and my shoulders. I must sleep weird or I'm too tense. Or both...

"You okay?" He set his water down.

"Yeah, just my back."

"Want help?" He took a step toward me and I eyed him suspiciously. He laughed, "Don't panic, I know what I'm doing. I'm a masseur, I massage people for a living." He took another step.

I don't think I would feel comfortable with him touching me. "Oh, no. I'm fine."

"You sure? You'd feel much better. I massage Adam."

"And it's great." I spun around and saw Adam coming from the halls. "He's amazing with his hands." He patted my shoulder and said, "Come on, you'll love it."

"No, it's ok." I shrugged his hand off.

"You're too paranoid." Adam said annoyingly.

I looked at Austin apologetically and he just smiled.

Austin was the first one to leave for work. I should have left too, but instead I got stuck with Adam and his annoying questions.

"He's a good guy isn't he?" He gave me that same smile of pure evil.

"Yeah," I looked at him. "Why?" I glared slightly in his direction.

"Dunno." He said casually with a shrug. "Figured you two would hit it off."

"Oh?"

"I was actually hoping he would charm you and you'd finally get over your 'homophobic fear.' " He didn't look me in the eyes.

What a bastard! I was so irate, I couldn't even say anything. Well, actions speak louder than words. I turned, walked for the door, opened and slammed the door as I left. I could not believe that he would do that to me! It would always irritate me when he would say, 'I think you're gay just hiding it well.' I've never been so pissed!

I do not like men. It's disgusting, unnatural, and wrong. It freaks me out. How could Adam betray me like this? Is Austin in on this? My mind froze. There's no way, he's not like that. Last night......'I would never try anything on you.' He wouldn't; I don't think.

Confusion replaced my anger momentarily, until Adam text me. My anger perked again, but I did not check my phone. I just drove to work and would check it later, after I calmed down.

After I was off work, I slid into my car and checked my phone. 'Sorry, don't be pissed.' How could Adam expect me not to be pissed? He knew how I felt about the gay thing. What would I have to do to get him to see I'm not gay? Get a girlfriend? That probably wouldn't even be convincing enough.

I closed my phone, not replying to Adam's message. When I got home, I saw Adam's car was not in the driveway, but Austin's was. I sighed in relief. When I walked in, I found Austin unpacking his things from boxes. He greeted me with a smile. When I did not return a friendly smile his expression changed.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just want to kick Adam's ass."

His eyebrows pulled together. "Why?" He sounded confused.

I paused, "It's nothing, forget it." I crossed my arms.

Austin stood up and took a step toward me, "No, if he upset you that much, then you should tell me," he paused, "Maybe I can help."

I stood there for a minute, fidgeting, thinking of what to say. "Why did you move in here?"

"Because I was lonely." He stated.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, slightly irritated and worried now.

He looked extremely confused now, "I don't like living alone."

So he wasn't in on this. That was a relief. "Well, Adam was under the impression I would fall head over heals in love with you." I choked a little on the least few words.

I watched Austin's eye's widen as I said this. "What? W-why?"

I shrugged, "I don't know." I took a deep breath, "He thinks I'm gay in hiding." My fist clenched.

Austin shook his head slightly back and forth, "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"It's okay. I'm used to it from him. As long as you were not in on it."

He put his hand up, "No, of course not. I wouldn't--"

I cut him off, "I know." He stopped panicking and let his hands on his hips. "So, you want help with this." I gestured toward the boxes.

He smiled, "Sure."

Once all the boxes were in the room from across mine, we started putting his bed together. Austin started talking about Adam again. "So, are you going to kick Adam's--"

"As much as I'd like to………no. I would if it wasn't for him letting me live here." We both laughed.

"Thanks for helping me."

"No problem. I don't mind hanging out with you. You're so easy to talk to."

His eyes softened and he smiled. "That's good." It's a good thing he didn't look at me. I felt myself blush. Why was I blushing? I guess it was that look hew got on his face. He's just too pretty for a guy.

We finished the bed and Austin asked, "Want to go pick up some lunch?"

"Sure, why not?" We went out to his car. Once we were in I asked about lunch.

"Where to?"

"Your pick." He backed out of the driveway.

"Subway?" I asked more than said.

"Sounds good."

We ate inside to kill time. We talked here and there about random things: work, family, books. We both liked reading fantasy books. Once we got back to the house, we finished unpacking his things. Adam got home around the time we finished.

I sat down on Austin's bed when Adam appeared in the door way. "All unpacked already?" Adam asked awkwardly.

"Yep." Austin answered him and rocked on his feet back and forth slightly. I folded my arms.

"I take it Nathan already told you about our…." Adam paused, "discussion earlier."

Austin nodded. I heard Adam mumble 'great' under his breath. "Well," he started, "I didn't mean to piss anyone off or make things," he shrugged, "uncomfortable."

I finally spoke, "Just don't ever say anything like that again."

He nodded, "Done."

Adam left to eat lunch and I stayed in Austin's room while he hooked up his T.V. and computer. I layed back on his bed.

"Your bed is so much more comfortable than mine."

"I know." He said laughing. "Well, you could sleep in here, I wouldn't mind." I snorted. "Just kidding." He said, raising his hands.

I rolled my eyes, "Better be."

_Yaoi-Freak1990 - Well, it's been awhile. Sorry I haven't updated on my stories much. I have half of the next chapter written for Unnatural Love and A New Feeling. I've been SO busy! Seriously, no time for anything anymore LOL. School is hectic this year and I'm engaged! My fiance lives with me and I don't write much around him ;) Well, I'm really working on writing. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up for Finding Love soon. Don't give up on me! Thanks for reading! This story right now is slow, but it will get good soon, promise. This one is one of my favs, I have been wanting to write it for a year. Keep reading and reviewing! More reviews makes me want to write more! Later!_


	3. Game Night

The rest of the week was better. I tried not to think about what Adam had said and I spent most of my time, when I wasn't working, with Austin. I'm pretty sure I talked the most, he usually just sat there and listened. We got in a habit of playing card games and then on a Saturday night we played a couple of games with Adam. We ended up drinking and having a good time. Sadly, I'd forgotten I was with two gay guys and I didn't have much to say on the topic they chose.

"Last night," Adam started, "I hooked up with this guy." I rolled my eyes and glanced over at Austin. He laughed.

"And?" Austin asked.

"Well," he chuckled a little, "you're gonna love this." He cleared his throat. "Okay, I went home with him and we started fooling around and then he asked me to tie him up." I sighed. "Hold on, this is where it gets weird. So, I tie him up and then he asked me to pee on him."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Please tell me you didn't."

"Well, at first I thought he was crazy, but I thought what the hell." He laughed as his face reddened.

I stood, "Oh my god! That's gross." I looked at Austin and saw he was just as horrified as I was. He held his hand over his forehead and shook his head. "Wow," was all he could say.

"Well, I left after that. I didn't even untie him. It was such a turn off." Adam took a drink of his beer and then smiled at Austin.

"Unbelievable." I sat down.

"You wouldn't of done that, Austin?" Adam asked, looking at his cards.

"Never. I'm not even sure about the bondage thing." Then Austin looked at me. "Would you?"

"Uh……about peeing on a dude or tying up the guy? Cause honestly…..I wouldn't do either." I took a big drink and held the beer in my mouth for a few seconds while they both laughed at me.

Austin sighed, "I mean bondage." he said this with a chuckle.

I shrugged, "Never really thought about it."

"You suck." I glared at Adam for his comment.

"Excuse me for not being a total perv." He just grinned largely at me.

"So," Adam looked over at Austin, "You and Kyle never did anything weird or kinky?"

"No, I'm not really into that sort of stuff. That could have been one of the reasons he left me." Austin kept his eyes down while he spoke.

"That's just stupid." Austin looked up at me.

"What is?"

"Sounds like to me, this guy didn't have any real excuse to leave you. He just knit-picked at the little things about you so he would have a reason to leave you." I looked back at Austin's eyes, "I don't think he really loved you."

"Oh?" He looked disappointed.

"I don't think you're helping." Adam added.

I turned to look at Adam, "Oh, come on. There's nothing wrong with Austin. He seems like a perfectly good guy to me."

"True, but you're obviously looking at Austin differently than Kyle was."

"Well, duh. I'm not looking at him like he's a piece of mean." I felt sort of frustrated.

Austin jumped in to defend Kyle, "Well, I was a little to clingy. I'm a pretty touchy feely person and he said I was too much for him."

"You know," I looked from Adam to Austin, "Adam said you were touchy feely, but so far you don't seem so…..touchy. I don't know."

"Well, that's because Adam told me you hate being touched so I've been trying to be good." He laughed.

"Oh." I felt like a total jerk. "I don't mind." Adam laughed. "Well," I jumped up, "only when you do it." I pointed at Adam. "Cause you gotta slap me on the ass or some weird shit." Everyone laughed. "Adam just creeps me out when he touches me."

"But you're so cute, you get all pissy and I love it!"

"You're a real ass, you know that?" I glared at him while he stuck his tongue out at me. I looked at Austin, "As long as you stay away from my private areas," I motioned my hands around my butt, crotch and nipples, "I'm fine."

Austin chuckled, "Okay."

I turned back to Adam and pointed at him, "But you…..just don't touch me at all."

Adam put on his sad puppy eyes look, "Aww that's no fair. How come he gets to touch?"

"That's because he's not a creep. And it's not like I told him he could feel me up."

"Suuuure……" He took a drink. My cheeks felt hot and I glanced over at Austin.

"You're a sweet guy," my face was on fire, "I can see why Adam has such a hard time resisting you." He laughed.

"I know," Adam began, "he's such a tease. He's gonna think whenever I take advantage of him." He poked me in the side.

"Whatever," I slapped his hand out of the way, "I'll kill you."

"What if Austin can't resist you?"

"I would like to think he has more control than you."

"I do, thank you." Austin smiled.

We played cards a little longer and didn't talk about much. We made a few comments every now and then about the game. We finished the game and did a quick pick up and started to walk back to our rooms.

"Don't you ever get horny?" I glared at Adam, "Come on, I'm serious."

"Well, yeah, but I'm not going to hook up with some random person like you do."

"But you don't even meet new people, how do you expect to find someone?" Adam looked slightly worried.

"Don't worry about it, it'll happen eventually for me.""Or…"" Adam smiled, "I could help you out." He winked at me. I punched him in the arm hard causing Austin to laugh hysterically.

"Give up." Austin said.

"Never." Adam said while rubbing his sore arm. "You don't have to do anything for me." Adam said to me.

I waved him off, "I'll pass." I heard Adam say night then shut his door. I walked into my room and then turned to see Austin standing in my doorway.

"So…."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know. You going to bed?" I looked around my room.

"I think so, why?"

"I'm just not tired yet, and I felt like talking some more." He looked at me.

"Well, I guess I could stay up a little longer." I sat down on my bed and watched Austin walk into my room. He just kept looking around my room. "You okay?"

His eyes met mine, "Yeah, you really think he didn't have a reason to leave me?" I patted the bed for him to sit down.

"No, but Adam seems to think I'm wrong, but hey I wasn't there so what do I know?" I looked at Austin, he just looked at the floor. "Do you want to be with Kyle again?"

"No," he sighed, "I'm just worried that I won't find anyone else.""Why?" He looked at me. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"You've said that." He looked away, "Plenty of girls ask me out, but anytime it's a guy they just want one thing."

I sighed, "Yeah…well…I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He shrugged.

"You'll find someone, I'm sure."

"Really?" He rubbed his eyes and looked back at me.

"Yeah, look at you." He raised his eyebrows. "You gotta be one of the most attractive guys I've ever met.""Thanks." He smiled. I blushed and turned my face away. Stupid blushing…..

"You're a really great guy too. You're easy to talk to and I feel really comfortable around you which is weird cause you're gay…." I looked back at him, "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad you enjoy being around me so much because I really like spending time with you." He smiled sheepishly at me and I smiled back.

"I think I enjoy talking to you more than anyone else." I said then stretched out my arms.

"Yeah….I'm glad I got to meet you." Austin squeezed my shoulder then stood up and started to walk away. "Thanks for talking to me, you're a great guy."

"No problem, anytime. And thanks." He turned back to me and smiled.

"Goodnight."

"Night." Austin shut my door and I laid back in my bed and just stared up at my ceiling. "What a good night." I said to myself.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 - Phew, I'm in a writing mood. LOL. I just keep writing. Hope that makes everyone happy. Did you like this chapter? Review and let me know!! Oh, did I tell you, I'm getting married!!! Heehee well thanks for reading! Love you all!_


	4. He is good

The next morning, I stumbled my way into the kitchen rubbing my aching shoulder with one hand and used my other hand to rub my eyes. "Shoulder hurting you again?" I looked over at Austin, he was eating a bagel at the table.

"Yeah." I winced as I moved my shoulder up and down.

"Come here." He stood and brushed his hands off.

"No, it's okay, I'll just take some medicine for the pain." He gave me a bored expression and motioned me to stand in front of him. I put my head down in defeat and walked over to him. He spun me around so my back was to him.

"Where does it hurt?" I reached back to my left shoulder and rubbed all around my shoulder blade. "Okay." I felt him run his hands over my shoulder and then he put more pressure into it. He rubbed my shoulder in circular motions. I winced a little at first, but it began to feel kind of good. I relaxed a little. "How is it?"

"Good." I didn't lie.

"Can you handle more pressure?" I nodded. He moved slowly, but the pressure was great. I felt super relaxed and let my eyes close. I felt a shiver threaten to crawl up my spine, but I forced it away.

" I told you he was good." I opened my eyes to see a very smug Adam….with only a towel around his waist.

"You should put some clothes on." He shrugged. Austin slowly stopped massaging me and I stepped away. I rolled my head around and cracked my neck. "Thanks, I fell better."

"No problem." He smiled and went back to his breakfast. Adam gave a small chuckle then left the kitchen. I sat down across from Austin and silently watched him eat. "You sleep ok?"

"En, about as good as I usually do, you?"

"Okay. You want to go somewhere today?" I gave him a confused look. "Just to get out."

"Sure, does Adam have plans?" I looked back towards the hallway where he had come from earlier.

"I just meant the two of us." I gave him a worried look this time. "So we can have a good time without Adam turning everything perverted."

I laughed, "Yeah, that'd be good. What are we going to do?"

"I was thinking we could go bowling."

"You know, I don't think I've bowled since I was 17."

"Wow, then it's a date?" We laughed together.

"Sure." I got up and went to take a shower.

We left the house a couple hours later in Austin's car after Adam went to his mothers. When we walked in the bowling alley there were a few people already playing on some lanes and music played. We walked to the front counter up to a middle aged man. "Size?"

"Tens." I said.

"Twelve's." I looked over at Austin. "Geez." He laughed.

I went for my wallet, but Austin stopped me. "I got it."

"Awesome, thanks."

He smiled, "Well, I'm the one that's taking you out, remember?"

"Oh, right." I laughed.

"Lane 4," the man said. We sat down and changed our shoes. I went for a 11 ball and Austin got a 12. We went to our lane and Austin sat at the screen and put our names in.

"Okay, you first." He motioned towards the alley. I stepped up, ball in hand and walked down. Bringing my arm back, I pushed the ball forward and released. I watched the ball fly towards the pins then curve off to the left and into the gutter.

I turned back to Austin and shrugged, "I still got it." We laughed.

"Well, it's been awhile for you."

I rolled my eyes. "I sucked then too."

He laughed, "Go again." I went again and the same thing happened. We switched spots, but before Austin went he gave me a small pat on the back. He looked like a pro and looked so graceful putting the ball out there. He knocked nine pins down.

My mouth hung open, "You obviously can play."

"Well, it's been about a year for me and I used to bowl all the time." He went back and knocked the remaining pin down; spare flashed on the screen. I glared at him. "Hey, don't hate me." I playfully knocked my shoulder into his as I walked by.

It was my turn, I threw it and knocked a pin down. "Woo!" Austin laughed at me. Going my second turn, I knocked down four. We high fived each other and Austin went again, but got a strike this time. "Nice." We kept playing and were having a blast. On our third game, I got a text from Adam.

'Where you bitches at?' I showed Austin. He laughed. "Do I tell him?" I asked him.

"Sure." I text him back and Adam said he was coming over. Once Adam showed up, he sat and watched us play.

"How'd it go at your mom's?" Austin asked Adam.

"Good. She's in a good mood today. You two been having fun?"

"Yep." I sounded a little too chipper. Adam smiled big at me. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"I'm glad you two are getting so close. Makes me happy." He pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye. Austin let out a little giggle, which made me go into a fit of laughs. Austin's cheeks darkened.

"Wow," I laughed a little, "that wasn't girly at all." We all laughed again.

"You guys want to go eat after your game?"

Austin looked over at me, waiting for me to answer Adam. "Sure." We finished our game and I actually managed to get one spare.

"We should do this more often." I told Austin.

"Yeah. This was a lot of fun."

Adam walked over by his car and asked, "You guys up for Chinese?"

"Yeah." We echoed.

"Nathan, you should ride with me." Adam suggested.

"Why?"

"I wanna talk to you."

'Okay…." I wearily walked over to his car and we followed Austin to the restaurant.

"Austin seems happier…..so do you."

"Yeah, so? We're havin' a good time." I looked over at him. "You probably shouldn't think any further then that."

"Fine," he sighed, "you're no fun."

"You'll live."

"Well, I hope you score." I punched him in the arm. "Hey, I'm driving." He laughed.

"Then drive," I turned away to face the window, "Bastard….." I mumbled.

"You're so abusive." We pulled into the parking lot. "I bet you're the rough type in bed and I bet you'd take charge in bed."

I looked at him with wide eyes and with another punch to his arm, harder this time, I got out. I walked up to Austin, "I should have road with you."

"Why? What happened?" He locked his car.

"What do you think?" I pointed back at Adam who was walking up to us smiling and rubbing his right arm.

"Oh." he laughed. "Sorry."

"He's mean." Adam said trying to sound sad. We went in the restaurant and were seated. The waitress asked if we would be paying together. Adam answered her, "I'm paying."

"Wow, I feel special." Austin laughed at me. We got our food and I sat on one side of the table and Austin and Adam sat opposite of me.

"It's nice that we all live together," Adam said, "We can afford to do more things. And of course, you two have become such good friends."

"Mhmm." I kept eating.

"I'm thinking about going out later. You two want to come?" Adam offered.

"No, thanks." I never wanted to go clubbing with Adam. I'm guess he's much worse when he's partying.

"Yeah, I'll pass too."

"Aww, but it's so fun. You could meet a new guy too."

"I don't think a club is the best place to meet one's true love." He said with a small laugh.

"I agree." I said.

"Well, you two should come sometime."

"Sure." We both agreed.

"So…." I tried to think of something to talk about, "Do you still talk to Kyle?"

"Uh…" he poked at his noodles, "no, I don't feel comfortable being around him."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Oh, no. It's fine. Don't worry about it." We finished eating after awhile and I made sure to ride back with Austin.

"This has been a fun night."

"Yeah." He agreed with me. "How many guys do you think Adam's been with?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Oh god." We laughed for so long.

"Has he ever been in a serious relationship?"

"I don't think so. For our sake, he'll find someone for more than just sex."

"Yeah."

Once we were home, we watched Adam get ready and then wished him a good night full of sex. And just like Adam, he blew us a kiss goodbye. I spent the rest of the night in Austin's room. I laid on his bed and watched him play chess on his computer.

"I have no patience for that game." I said lazily. He just laughed. I felt my eyes start to get heavy so I let them shut for a moment.

"Sleepy?" I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me from across the room.

I chuckled, "Yeah, and you're bed's just so comfy."

"Go to asleep."

"Here?"

"Sure. Maybe your shoulder won't hurt so bad in the morning."

"You've convinced me." We chuckled. I think I may have fallen asleep, at one point during the night, I remember Austin crawling into bed. I moved so we could cover up and then I slept a dreamless sleep.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 - Yay another chapter. I'm in full throttle writing mode! LOL Hope you enjoyed. I'm still writing and my hands hurt so bad from typing….. _


	5. Adam finds love

I woke up in the afternoon and felt Austin's arm slung over me. I carefully pushed his arm away and sat up in his bed. Austin stretched out his entire body. His eyes opened and he looked at me. I watched his blue-green eyes slowly focus on me and then he said, "Morning."

"Morning."

"How does your shoulder feel?" He scratched his face.

"Doesn't hurt that bad actually. You were kinda snugglin with me."

His eyes widened a little, "I did? I'm sorry." He sat up and looked like he was starting to panic. "I didn't m-"

"It's okay. I was just giving you a hard time." I interrupted him.

"Oh." He relaxed.

"Did Adam come home?"

"I don't know, he wasn't here when I went to bed." We left the bedroom and as we were walking down the hall, we heard a car pull up in the driveway. I went to the door, leaving Austin in the kitchen, and took a look outside. What I saw was a very happy, bubbly Adam. He walked up to me and….hugged me. I patted his back. "Uh….what you so chipper about? Have good sex last night?"

He released me and looked me in the eyes, "You have no idea." He walked in the house, I followed and shut the door, "But it was more than that." He sat down.

"Oh?" Austin gave him a questioning look.

"I think I met the perfect guy."

Austin and I stared at each other in shock. "That's great." I said.

"Who is he?" Austin asked while sitting in front of Adam. I stood between the two on one side of the table.

"His names Elijah. I met him at the club last night." He paused, "We had such a great time. He's a teacher."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever met a male teacher that goes clubbing and hooks up with guys." I commented.

"It was his first time there," he shoved me, "we just hit it off really well."

"I can't see you with a teacher," Austin joked. Adam shrugged, "What does he teach?"

"He's a foods teacher at a high school."

I patted his back, "Well, I'm glad you found someone."

"Thanks, but now we gotta get you two hooked up." I glanced at him, "with other people." Adam said slowly.

"Well, I don't need your help." I crossed my arms.

"Fine, then you can help me find someone for Austin."

"I'm not so sure that'd work. How am I supposed to find him the perfect guy when I don't pay attention to guys?"

"Start payin attention." He stood up and went back to his room.

"Don't worry about it." Austin said while standing up.

"No, it's ok. Are you wanting someone?"

"Well, yeah, but," he took a deep breath, "I don't want to meet a bunch of new guys. Do you know what I mean?" He looked me in the eyes. I nodded. "You honestly don't want to meet someone?" I shrugged. "Have you ever had feelings for someone?"

"Not really."

"How can that be?" I shrugged and looked away from him. I stared at a magnet on the fridge to keep my eyes away. "Look, I don't want to offend you, but have you ever liked guys? I won't tell Adam-"

"I think it's disgusting for two men to be together." My eyes were back to his.

His eyebrows pulled together, "Sorry."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "Don't apologize. I'm sorry for being rude. It just….bothers me."

"I know. I promise I won't ask you that again." He held out his arms.

I nervously looked at them. "W-what?"

"A hug to say I'm sorry."

I chuckled a little, nervously, "It's fine, I'm a grown man. I don't need a hug." I took a step back.

"I'm not Adam." He had a point. I put my arms stiffly to my side and stared at him. He gave me a small victory smile and stepped up and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't mean to be so stiff, but he's a guy, a gay guy. I don't think I have much to worry about though….I relaxed, "You know, if you ever want to tell me something, you can. I'll listen. I can keep a secret too." I smiled to myself.

"Kay," was all I said. He gave me one tiny squeeze and pulled away. He rubbed my arms a little and then turned away.

"Adam?" He raised his voice.

"Yeah?" his voice was muffled.

"When do we get to meet your boyfriend?"

Adam stepped out into the hallway, "I could see about tonight."

"Isn't there school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Aww crap." Adam went back to his room.

I rubbed my stomach, "Well, I'm hungry. I think I'll just make a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches, want some?" I went to the fridge and searched for the cheese and butter.

"Yes, thank you." I saw him leave the kitchen as I shut the refrigerator door and paused a little. I'm not sure why I stopped so I moved on to make the sandwiches on the stove.

As I stared at the sandwich in the pan, I couldn't help but think how weird it was that Adam's boyfriend was a teacher. I don't think I could have ever handled being in a class with a gay teacher. I'm not even really sure why it bothers me. It just makes me feel weird and uncomfortable. Wouldn't it be painful having sex with a guy? I don't think I could ever put myself in another guy or take another guy. That's really what bothers me and having some guy in my mouth…..I groaned and slapped my forehead. Why would I even think about this? I guess that's what I get for living with gay men. I rubbed my forehead slightly feeling totally bizarre.

"Deep in thought?" I turned to see Austin sitting down at the table.

"Yeah." I sighed, turning back to flip the grilled cheese.

"What are you thinking about?"

My face flushed. I cleared my throat ignoring the heat rising in my cheeks. "Adam's boyfriend." I heard Austin laugh a deep chuckle. I turned to glare at him. "I just wonder what he's like cause he's going out with Adam. He's gotta be weird."

"Hmm…not really. He could have his reasons for liking Adam, maybe he likes outgoing guys."

"Yeah, but Adam is…"

"I know." He laughed. I placed his sandwich on a plastic plate and handed it to him. "Thanks."

"Yep." I finished making his second one and made two fro myself. I sat down with my sandwiches and Sprite with Austin at the table as Adam walked into the kitchen.

"Aww, no food for me?" He pretended to pout.

"I'm not your boyfriend." I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Does that mean Austin's yours?" I looked to see Austin was smiling while resting his cheek against his hand. I looked up at Adam and gave him the finger. They both laughed, "Your so lucky, Austin." He patted his shoulder and walked to the fridge.

"I know." Austin said smugly. I raised an eyebrow at him while he just smiled at me. Was he starting to flirt with me? No…he wouldn't.

"Is Elijah going to come over?" I asked Adam.

"Yeah, around six." Adam was very upbeat.

"Cool." I finished my food and threw my plate away. "Let me know when he gets here. I'm gonna get on the computer." I left to my room.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 - So, this story okay? I think this one is my favorite. Lol idk…. Well I'm very tired anymore…..so busy. I'm still writing on all my stories…..review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks!!_


	6. Inappropriate touches become appropriate

**I was on the computer for awhile watching the show Heroes and checking my email. I looked at the clock and saw it was close to six and decided to watch Family Guy. I was so into it with my headphones in, I didn't hear Austin come into the room. He lightly placed his hand on my shoulder causing me to jump and spin around in my chair. When I saw it was Austin I took out the ear pieces and paused Family Guy.**

"**He's here." Austin said.**

"**Cool." I got up and followed the taller man into the kitchen. "Where are they?" I asked referring to Adam and his boy toy.**

"**Adam went outside to Elijah." He answered me. We stood in the kitchen, waiting, and then the door opened. Adam walked in holding his boyfriends hand. Elijah was quite a bit taller than Adam, his hair was short and brown and he had dark eyes. He was a really average looking guy, wearing jeans and a plain gray shirt. He looked to average to be with Adam. **

**Adam shut the door, "Guys this is Elijah." He waved.**

"**Hi." Both Austin and I greeted him.**

**Adam looked at Austin and said, "This is my friend Austin and," he pointed at me, "this is my homophobic friend, Nathan."Elijah laughed, "Nice to meet you."**

"**Yeah." Austin and I agreed.**

"**Strange you live with two gay guys when you're a homophobe." He said laughing.**

**I shrugged, "More just keep poppin up." I joked, Adam laughed at me.**

"**We'll break him." Adam told Elijah with a nudge.**

"**Good luck." I said while crossing my arms. Austin gripped my shoulder with his big hand and shook me a little as they laughed at me. "What do you honestly see in Adam, he just doesn't look like your type."**

"**I like it that he's just himself and he's really open. I really enjoy talking to him. I don't know how to explain it." Adam and Elijah looked at each other all lovey dovey and I turned my head the other way to Austin. I stuck my tongue out as if to say 'eww.' He silently laughed.**

**Elijah turned out to be a pretty good guy. He stayed for a couple of hours and we all talked about him mostly and funny times with Adam. When I left to go to the restroom and came back, the new couple was kissing on the couch and Austin sat on the other couch giving me an 'oh my gosh' look.**

"**Well, good night Elijah. Nice to meet you." He gave me an embarrassed look and Adam just smirked at me. I started to walk down the hall and Austin caught up with me.**

"**I honestly don't know why they started kissing." He said with a small smile.**

"**Geez," I said while scratching the back of my head.**

"**You wanna come in my room?" He asked. **

"**Sure." We watched the Family Guy episode I had started earlier that day. After that I laid back in his bed while he messed around on the computer and chatted with his friend from college online, some girl.**

"**So, what's kissing like?" I asked curiously.**

**He turned and looked at me curiously, "It's like trying to get the pudding out of the bottom of the pudding cup without a spoon." He said seriously.**

"**W-what?" I laughed.**

"**I'm just kidding." His serious face broke and he smiled. "It's hard to explain. It's something you need to experience."**

"**Oh." I looked to the ceiling.**

"**That's what I miss the most."**

"**Oh, yeah?" I sat up in his bed. He nodded. We were silent for awhile. "Can I ask you something else?"**

"**Sure."**

"**I'm just curious….," I paused, "was sex painful your first time?"**

"**Oh, well, my first time I was the one….causing the pain," he chuckled, "but the first time I was getting it….yeah it hurt."**

"**Geez….what do you miss most, like sex stuff?"**

"**Probably…..blow job."**

"**Oh?" He just smiled at me.**

"**So, what made you want to ask me this stuff?" **

"**I don't know, just curious." I laid back on the bed.**

"**You know, I could kiss you so you can experience it."**

**I laughed, "No, thanks."**

"**Wow, my self-esteem just went way down." He looked back to the computer. **

**I sat back up, "I don't mean it like that, it'd just be weird cause you're a guy, you know." This was just too weird. I wanted a kiss, but why was I talking to Austin about it?**

"**Yeah." He started a game of chess. I glared at the back of his head. Why was it irritating me so much that he was acting this way? He couldn't honestly think I would kiss him. "It's just one kiss." He looked back at me. "Come on." I just stared at him not knowing what to say. He got up from his chair and came over and sat next to me on the bed. He looked me in the eyes for awhile and the weirdest thing was I didn't feel weird about it at all. "Here, lay back." I let him push me back against the bed and he laid next to me on his side, facing me. He leaned in………**

………**I turned away. I felt sick, "What?" he asked.**

"**It's too weird."**

"**I thought you wanted to."**

**I was silent. "Here." He got on top of me. That's when I started to panic.**

"**I changed my mind, get off." I grabbed his shoulders ready to push him away.**

"**Please kiss me." I gave him a confused look. Why did he seem so desperate all of the sudden? He leaned in and I closed my eyes, gripping his shoulders tightly. I held my breath waiting. His lips pressed lightly to mine and then…..he backed off. I opened my eyes. "You ok?"**

"**Y-yeah." I said shakily.**

"**You don't look ok."**

**I sighed, "Sorry."**

"**It's ok, I'm glad you let me get that far." I raised my eyebrows, "Makes me feel like you trust me and I feel really close to you." He ran one of his hands through my hair, his eyes watching his fingers run through my brown hair. Was that a kiss from a friend or was he wanting to be with me?**

"**Oh," was all I said. Why did I let him kiss me? I thought being with another man was disgusting, was I losing my mind? Austin was just….different.**

"**You have really soft lips by the way." He moved off of me and stood next to the bed.**

"**Thanks….that was a lame kiss wasn't it?"**

**He gave me a strange look, "No, it was cute."**

"**Cute," I laughed, "Awesome…." I felt so ridiculous. It was bad enough I kissed a man, but it wasn't even a good kiss. It was a **_**cute **_**kiss.**

"**Would you like to try again?" He put his hands in his pockets.**

"**Uh…." I laughed nervously, "N-no."**

"**You sure?" His eyes gleamed.**

"**No…"**

"**Hmm…should I just decide?" He sat down next to me. I avoided looking at him. I wasn't going to let him kiss me again? Was I? His hand rested on top of mine and I pulled my hand back and stood.**

"**Sorry…..I….. I don't want to." I looked at the floor.**

"**It's ok. I'm sorry."**

"**Why?" I looked at him.**

"**For pressuring you into kissing me."**

"**No, it's fine." Was I lying? I couldn't believe that wasn't mad at him. The only thing I was feeling was embarrassment and….I felt weird. "So, what do you think Adam and Elijah are doing?"**

**Austin smiled wickedly, "What do **_**you **_**think their doing?" I blushed and a deep laugh rose from his throat.**

"**Man….I hope their quiet." Austin shrugged at me. "I want to get something to eat, but I'm afraid to leave the safety of this room." Was I any safer in here?**

"**I'll hold you hand." He teased.**

"**Very funny," I chuckled," Come with me." We left the room and there was only silence throughout the house. I looked at Austin quizzically and he shrugged. Placing his hands on my back, he urged me forward. We entered the kitchen hearing no noises thankfully. We searched the pantry together and then Austin spoke, breaking the silence.**

"**Not much in here."**

"**Yeah, we should probably go shopping." I reached in and grabbed a package of popcorn, "This ok?"**

"**Sure, if that's what you want." He smiled softly. I cooked the popcorn and we walked quietly back to Austin's room .We laid on the bed sharing the popcorn and watched the show Two and a half men. I tried to think of something interesting to talk about.**

"**What actors do you think are hot?" I asked, thinking this would be interesting.**

"**Arnold Shwartsineggar." He replied seriously.**

"**Really?"**

"**No." He laughed. "I don't really look at actors." He turned his head to me. "Why do you ask?"**

"**Just trying to find something to talk about."**

"**Want to go to sleep?"**

"**Sure." I set the popcorn bag in the floor and when Austin turned the TV off the room was dark. We bumped into each other as we got under the covers we were sitting on. "So…"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**You think Elijah's good looking?" I asked curiously.**

**Austin was silent for a moment, "Yeah, he's okay I guess."**

"**Hmm, do you think Adam's more attractive?"**

"**I guess so….but I find you more attractive."**

**I was glad the lights were off, my eyes felt huge and I just stared into the darkness. "Oh." I finally said. "I'm pretty sure I'm nothing compared to you."**

**We laughed and he asked, "Why would you sat that?"**

"**You're just very…." I searched for the word, "pretty." I said.**

"**Thank you." Silence again. "When will you be twenty-five?"**

"**Next month on the 9th****. What you gonna get me?" I joked.**

"**Hmm…a birthday kiss?"**

"**Yeah….thanks." I rolled over on my side and felt Austin's side of the bed move and then we were quiet. I was about asleep when I felt a small tickle on my back. I opened my eyes, confused, and realized Austin had placed a finger on the middle of my back.**

"**You asleep?" He asked with a quiet voice.**

"**No…."**

**His hand trembled as he ran it over my back and I tensed. What is he doing? He rubbed my shoulder slowly for several minutes and I felt my body relax. I felt really comfortable until I felt him scoot closer to me. His hand traveled up over my arm and he slowly ran it over the sleeve of my shirt. When his hand moved over the skin of my arm, my skin prickled. He lightly ran his fingers back and forth on my arm and slipped his hand up the sleeve of my shirt. I squeezed my eyes shut as a response to this and I tensed up again.**

**I wanted to ask him what he was doing, but I couldn't bring myself to talk. My hear quickened and I kept control of my breathing. His hand moved down my side and reached around and slipped a finger under my shirt and touched my lower stomach. I gasped.**

**He paused, "You okay?" His voice quivered.**

"**Y-yeah." I lied. Why did I lie to him? I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do, but I guess I was okay. Everything he was doing felt good, it just felt weird at the same time. Plus, we are two men!**

"**You want me to stop?" He asked. I could tell he wasn't ready to stop.**

"**Yeah, sorry."**

"**Why are you apologizing? I knew better than to touch you like this."**

"**Well, you didn't exactly touch me anywhere inappropriately….."I trailed off.**

"**But you didn't want me to do that, I'm sure, and I would have….." I didn't reply. I wasn't sure if I wanted that or not. I didn't hate it, plus I was a twenty-four year old male that was horny and alone. Maybe I didn't want him to stop….one night couldn't be too bad….right?**

**I swallowed hard, "Uh, I don't know."**

"**What are you thinking?"**

"**Nothing…."**

**He laughed, "Liar," and poked my side.**

**I chuckled, "Okay, honestly," I paused, feeling nervous, "I was thinking that I was horny."**

**I heard Austin exhale loudly, "Me too."**

**The silence was long, now what? "We could…..just once." Desperation leaked into his smooth voice.**

"**Once would turn into twice and then from there….anything could happen. I don't want things to be weird between us."**

**He sighed, "Yeah, okay."**

**My heart sank, I felt so horrible. "Maybe we could……just a little….." My face flushed.**

**He chuckled softly, "Really? Define a little."**

"**I don't know."**

"**Okay, just let me know when to stop."**

"**H-huh?" His hand went back under my shirt, but this time, it made it's way up my stomach to my chest. He scooted closer to where he was completely up against me and he whispered in my ear.**

"**Can I take your shirt off?"**

**The heat coming from my cheeks was intense. "Yes." I barely whispered. I sat up and he pulled my shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor. I heard him take his shirt off too. He pushed me back down so I was on my back, and he laid next to me on his side. "What's off limits to touch?" He ran his hand over my chest and leaned in and kissed my neck.**

"**Uh…..my butt," I laughed a little, "and my cock."**

"**Really? Okay." He kissed my neck again, I shivered.**

"**Sorry…."**

"**It's okay, you'll change you're mind in a little bit." He snickered. He moved on top of me and pushed his lips firmly to mine. I let my hands grasp his arms as he moved his lips against mine. Aside from being embarrassed, I felt really good. I felt tingly all over and hot.**

**Austin's wet tongue moved slowly over my bottom lip then entered my mouth. At first, I was surprised by the feeling, it tickled. When he exhaled, his breath was very pleasant. I inhaled deeply and something swelled inside me in response. We felt each others tongue's with our own and I took the chance to feel his skin. I moved my hands up his arms and down his soft back. He groaned and pushed his hips forward causing our erections to grind against each other through our jeans. I gasped, but the noise was muffled by our mouths. He kissed me more passionately.**

**I wiggled underneath him and he moved against me again. He pulled away from our heated kiss and undid my jeans and pulled them off. I felt the bed move, he was off and I listened to him unzip his jeans and remove them. He came back and continued to kiss me, but with more force than before. I could feel his erection pressed up against mine better now and with only a thin bit of material between us, it was more intense.**

**We began to grind against each other and our kissing stopped. Our lips stayed pressed together and our breathing became heavy. Our hips bucked quicker together and I pulled hard on his back and his chest pushed hard against mine. His lips moved down to my neck and he licked my hot skin and then began to suck hard. The pain increased the pleasure and I moaned slightly and he moaned with me. We reached our orgasm together and I felt the warm fluid moisten my briefs.**

**We laid their breathing heavy and his breath was hot against my neck. I inhaled deeply and exhaled, my breath shaky. "My underwear's wet….." I said shyly.**

**Austin giggled near my ear. "You're kinda sweaty too." He kissed my lips softly and sat up. "Want to shower?"**

"**I'm kinda tired, I think I'll just change and take one in the morning."**

"**Okay, you going to sleep in here?"**

"**Yeah," I sat up, "I'll be right back."**

_**Yaoi-Freak1990- Helloooo. Sorry it took so long. I've been so busy with finals at school, it's insane. One day, I sat down and just wrote like 15 pages. I was very pleased. LOL. So, what did you think of this chapter? Wasn't too boring was it? Oh and by the way, I also don't have internet right now, so yeah. I get on at school and use other places internet. I already have 7 pages written for the next chapter!!! I should finish it soon….oh and prom is this weekend and my friends graduation so I will be very busy. Anyway, thanks for reading, review and let me know what you thought about this chapter! Thanks!**_


	7. Please

I left his room and wandered to mine in the dark. When I got to my room, I turned on the light and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was red and my brown curly hair was a mess. I was still slightly erect and I have a wet stain on my briefs. I sluggishly took off my underwear and cleaned myself up with tissues and put a new pair on.

I shut off the light as I left the room and walked towards Austin's room. There was a little bit of light coming from his room, he must have a lamp on. I paused and peeked around the door frame, Austin looked up at me from the bed, he was only wearing boxer briefs, like mine.

"Hi, what are you doing?" He asked looking at me like I was doing something cute.

"I'm only wearing underwear." I said feeling embarrassed.

"And?" He laughed.

"Well, I don't feel comfortable walking in like this."

"After what we did, you're afraid I'll see you in your underwear?" I glared at him, "Come in." He laughed and motioned me to come in with a wave of his hand.

With a groan, I walked in and shut the door behind me. "Don't stare at me, it makes me nervous." He just laughed. I sat on the bed and covered up.

"You're so cute."

"Thanks." I blushed.

"So, was that fun for you?"

I looked at him and could tell he was nervous about my answer. "Yes very. It was unbelievable how good it felt." His smile looked like it would crack his face. "What?" I asked feeling embarrassed.

"That makes me feel good. It was the most pleasurable time for me."

"Wow, and we didn't even do the better stuff. Wonder how good it would've been then." I turned away.

"One way to find out." I playfully punched him in the arm. I glanced at his body, he was a pretty toned guy. "You're hair is pretty crazy." He laughed and rustled my hair.

"And your looks perfect." He gave me an award winning smile. "Does this make me gay?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, "I don't know. I guess it depends on whether you want more of it or you just did it….cause you're horny." He shrugged.

"Hmm…." Did I want more? I wasn't in the mood to sit and think about that. "I'm tired."

"Me too, let's get to sleep." He leaned over and turned off the lamp. We got under the covers and I rolled onto my side. Austin snuggled up against me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "This okay?"

"Yeah." From the warmth of our bodies, I quickly feel asleep.

*****

When I woke up in the morning, we were still laying in the same position we feel asleep in and Austin was obviously still asleep, his heavy breathing gave it away. I sat up to stretch and his arm fell to the bed. As I stretched, I felt him stir and looked down at him. He opened his eyes with a groan and in a rough voice he spoke, "Morning."

"Afternoon actually," I laughed, "It's got to be later." A glance at the time confirmed it was one.

"Wow," Austin rubbed his eyes and got out of bed.

"I need a shower, I think I'll go take one." Getting out of the bed, I walked to the door, but stopped when I noticed Austin staring at me, "What?"

"Uh, I don't know hwy I didn't notice it last night, but you have a hickey."

"Great, no keeping this a secret from Adam."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm going to shower, see you soon." I opened the door and cautiously looked out into the hall. It was empty and I quickly walked to my room, got a towel, and crossed the hall to the bathroom. Shutting the door, I looked in the mirror and saw the dark hickey that stood out against my pale neck. I blushed thinking about Austin sucking on my neck.

Removing my underwear, I stepped in the shower and stood under the hot running water. I took my time washing my hair and body, and made sure to wash a certain part very good. Once I finished I shaved and got out of the shower. After wrapping the towel around my waist, I left the bathroom feeling chilly and went to my room for clothes. I threw on new briefs and a pair of blue jeans and a plain red t-shirt.

I walked down the hall and heard Adam's voice and dreaded his comment about my hickey. I walked into the kitchen, Adam was standing at the table where Austin and Elijah were sitting. I walked to the fridge and watched Adam stop mid-sentence and stare at me. Ignoring him, I opened the fridge and he walked up next to me.

"What happened to your neck?" He asked, touching the bruise.

"I fell." I lied, sounding serious.

"You fell?" I turned to look at his confused face, he looked to Elijah, then to Austin who was covering his smile with his hand and looked the other way. Adam turned his head slowly back to me, "Whoa," he pointed at me, "What did you do?" A small smile showed at the corner of his mouth.

"I told you I fell." I shrugged.

"You're lying." A full smile broke out onto his face as he stated this. He looked back at Austin, his face really gave it away. Austin suppressed a smile and his cheeks were tented red. Adam looked back and went into hug me.

"No," I dodged him and ran for the living room. I was tackled by Adam when I was by the couch and we went down. I was on my back with my arms pinned to the side of my head and Adam sat on my stomach. "I love you so much!" He said playfully.

"Why? You don't even know what happened!" I half-shouted feeling embarrassed.

"I can guess." Austin and Elijah appeared in the entryway.

"Well, I'm sure it's not what you think it is." I glared at him.

"Oh?" Disappointment crossed his face. "What did happen?"

"Uh…." I gave him a stupid face.

"Kissing?"

"Yes." I answered immediately.

"Sex?"

"No."

"Oral sex?"

"No." He raised his eyebrows at me.

Austin spoke up. "Dry sex."

"Woo." Adam smiled at me. "Did he make you cum?" I laughed, feeling guilty and flipped Adam over and held him down. "Did you take charge in the bed?"

"N-no." He was horrifying me.

"Really? So you'll let Austin be on top, but not me?"

"Haha." And I got off of him.

"I'm so proud of you." Adam said while standing up, "Did you ask him for it?"

"No, he…." I looked at Austin.

"I started it." Austin admitted.

"And you let him." Adam stated, shocked.

"Yeah," I blushed, "I don't know." Elijah left after that and I sat at the table peeling an orange. Austin sat beside me, watching me silently. When Adam came back in he sat across from us.

"Okay," he sighed, "How did it happen?"

"He just started touching me." I peeled a slice off and handed it to Austin who thanked me with a smile.

"And Nathan didn't resist?" He was still shocked.

"No." Austin shook his head back and forth.

"Well, you should try other stuff now." Adam suggested and I shrugged.

"Anyway, I'm going to go to the store, we have no food in the house.""I'll go with you." Austin said. I grabbed my wallet and Austin followed me outside, swinging his keys on his finger.

The ride was very silent, I wasn't quite sure what to say. Adam had definitely made things weird. "Sometimes I hate Adam."

He laughed, "I know." When we got to the store, we quietly walked in and I headed towards the food section. "Hey," I looked at him, "I'll be right back."

"Where you going?"

"To get something, I'll catch up with you." He turned and started walking the opposite direction.

I ran to catch up with him, "I'll go with you."

He laughed, "Alright." I gave him a suspicious look. We walked through the hygiene products and came to the….sexual products. I eyed him, but he didn't look at me.

"What do you need?"

He shrugged, "Lube." He looked at me innocently.

"What for?" My face flushed.

"Uh…." he picked up a bottle. He wasn't planning on having sex with me….was he? "When you're doing….stuff by yourself," He held up a bottle of wet platinum, "this makes it more fun." He smiled.

"I stared at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, get some." He grabbed a bottle and handed it to me. I took it shyly and he smiled, "You're cut. Come on, let's get he rest of our stuff." Austin did most of the shopping and got a lot of stuff, apparently he planned on cooking.

Once we were home, we carried the groceries in and Adam was not home. As we unpacked stuff, Austin tossed me my lube. "Oh, and can you put this in Adam's room?" He handed me hair gel.

"Okay…." As I walked into Adam's room, I paused. There was a box of condoms on Adam's nightstand. I tossed the gel on his bed and went back to the kitchen, "Why does Adam have condoms? It's not like he can get pregnant."

He chuckled, "maybe he didn't want any….semen inside of him."

"Gross." I rubbed my mouth feeling sick, "No more. I'll forget I asked." he just laughed. That night Austin made an amazing Japanese stir fry for the two of us and we spent the rest of the night in his room. I sat at the edge of the side of the bed facing Austin, he was in his computer chair in front of me.

Our knees were almost touching, "So, are you going to use the lube tonight?" He asked me.

"Uh….I guess I could."

"Let me know how it goes." He patted my knee, then he grabbed one of my hands and looked at it while running his fingers over my skin lightly. "It really is a shame you're straight."

I kept looking at his hand holding mine so gently, avoiding his gaze. I began to feel nervous, "Why?"

He sighed, "I don't mean to make things weird, but I would love to date you. I love spending time with you, whether it's just hanging out together, watching T.V., sleeping together…or kissing." I stayed silent. What was I supposed to say? This was way too weird. "You know, this is kind of like dating. We're always together, we've….done things couples do…"

"B-but that was just once…."

"I know….could you ever do more with me?"

"I don't know, but I don't love you." Why did I say that? I could tell I hurt his feelings, he had stopped rubbing my hand.

"I know…" He let go of my hand, "I'm sorry."

I searched his hurt face, was he in love with me? He looked towards his door and swayed slightly back and forth in his chair. "You don't have to be sorry. I was being a jerk."

"No, I shouldn't pressure you into stuff like this."

"You can't help that, it's how you feel. If you like someone a lot, you shouldn't give up on them no matter what."

"So," he looked at me, "you would be okay with me trying to be with you and not give on it at all?"

I stared at him, "Yes….but I don't want to hurt you like that…"

"Then try dating me, we don't have to do anything."

"No, I'm sorry." I stood and saw him glance at my crotch and then he met my eyes. Feeling embarrassed, I left. I couldn't date him, he's a guy! I've always denied being gay to Adam. Sure I loved spending every moment with Austin, he was a great guy! Sure I enjoyed kissing him like that and when he touched me something inside me….

No. I couldn't have feeling for him. I just want to be his friend. I could live with him and always hang out with him and maybe every once in awhile have some fun, right? That's….

I sighed. I sat on my bed with my elbows rested on my knees and my head in my hands. This was getting too weird. There was a knock at my door. When I opened it, Austin stood there looking desperate. "Please give us a chance."

"Austin-" I started.

"Why not?"

"I'm not gay."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I felt frustrated.

"Then why do you spend all your time with me," I started to say something, but he held up a hand to stop me, "why would you freak out when Adam touches you, but let me touch you all I want, let me kiss you and let me hump you?"

We stared at each other for the longest time. I just shrugged. Austin sighed, "I love you." I continued to stare at him, my mouth slightly gapped. He loved me….. "Tell me, right now, do you seriously only like me as a friend?"

I didn't know the answer. I continued to stare at him. "What are you thing? Tell me something."

"I'm scared."

His brows creased together, "Scared, why?"

"Well, for one, I'm afraid of screwing up our friendship. I don't want Adam teasing me. What would my parents thing? I'm afraid to be butt raped, it feels just wrong." His eyes dropped, "But I want to be with you and I hate to hurt you."

"We can try."

"I don't know." Our conversation ended right there when Adam walked into the house.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 - Was this chapter okay? I've been a little stressed with everything lately, but I'm back in high spirits! I love to swim ^.^ Thank you to those who have been reading and waiting patiently for my stories! Let me know what you thought of this chapter. LOVE YOU ALL! (I'm going to be updating on other stories soon.)_


	8. Jealousy and tears

"Hey," Adam walked over to us, "What's goin on?"

"Nothing." I sighed, "I was just going to bed." Adam looked back and forth, from me to Austin. Austin kept his eyes to mine, I could tell he was not wanting me to go to bed. He still had things to tell me. Why had he fallen in love with me? He hadn't known me very long.

"Nathan, I still wanted to talk to you." Austin sounded desperate which caused confusion to twist into Adam's face.

"Not tonight."

"Just….think about it." He waited for an answer. I only nodded and closed my bedroom door. I didn't want to think about it. It just felt wrong…..actually…..it didn't. What was keeping me from being with him? I've just always gone against the gay thing. How could I just date Austin? All those years would be wasted….all those times I fought with Adam, swearing up and down that I was straight.

But….I was gay. Adam was right. I never thought or looked at girls, I was always with Austin, I let him….God, I was stupid. I couldn't just be like, 'Oh, hey, Adam you're right. I'm gay.' I wouldn't say that, but I would feel just as stupid. With a sigh, I laid down on my bed and spent the rest of the night trying to stay asleep.

****

The next morning, the three of us sat at the table munching quietly at our cereal. Adam finally spoke, "That's it, you two are coming out tonight." We just stared at him, "Nathan, you need to have some fun and Austin," he sighed, "we've got to get you a date."

"Fine, I'll go, if you'll shut up about it." I felt so cranky.

"Ok." Austin agreed, was he seriously wanting to meet another guy?

****

Hours later, Adam was driving us to the club, Pink Flame. When he pulled into the parking lot, I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Adam was dressed in nice jeans and wore a very loud purple tank top type of shirt. His hair was very spiky and he wore a pair of gaudy earrings. Austin and I just stuck to the nice jeans and t-shirt. As soon as we stepped into the club, I already hated it. It reeked of cigarette's and alcohol. There were many lesbians and gays dancing. I'd say about 60 percent of the club was women.

Adam instantly left us and headed for the bar. I stood off to the side of Austin awkwardly as the music blared in the club. A guy instantly walked up to meet Austin, "Hey," he half-shouted over the music, "I'm Jarrod." He was a tan, skinny guy with very bright green eyes. He was okay looking, but Austin seemed way too good looking for him. "Austin." He introduced himself. "Want to have a drink with me?"

"Sure," Austin looked at me and gave me a small wave, "later, Nathan." I just watched him head toward the bar with the other man. I found an empty table and sat down feeling alone and pissed.

A little guy appeared by my side, dancing, "Hey, cutie, want to dance?"

I gave him a go-to-hell look and asked, "Does it look like I want to dance?" He apologized and left me alone. I was slightly relieved when Adam returned. He handed me a beer and sat next to me.

"I see Austin found a friend." He grinned towards the bar where Austin and Jarrod sat side-by-side facing our direction, but totally wrapped up in their conversation. I said nothing and just stared at them. I felt as if I had been crushed. "What the hell is going on between you guys?"

I ignored his question and asked one of my own, "How can he go to a guy like that after he tells me he loves me?"

"Do you love him back?" I kept my eyes on Austin and didn't answer. "Why do you care then?" I felt so angry and upset. I held back angry tears and kept myself focused on my beer bottle.

A very cute blonde girl sat down on my other side and wrapped her arm around me, "What's a matter, sugar?" I couldn't tell if she was drunk or not, but she reeked of alcohol.

"Nothing."

"He's just a little down. This is his first night out." He said to her, "Nathan, this is my friend, Jenna."

"Woo, you should dance then." She pulled me up out of my chair and out onto the dance floor. Austin and I glanced at each other, but Jenna quickly turned me the other way. She began dancing and rubbed her hands all over my chest.

I grabbed her arms to stop her, "Whoa, aren't you a lesbian?"

She grinned devilishly up at me, "I'm bi, Hun. What are you?"

"Uh, I don't….do this." I pushed her away.

"That's a shame, you're so cute." She pushed herself up against me and whispered in my ear, "I could give you a wild night."

"No, thanks." I quickly went back over to Adam. As soon as I sat back down, I looked over to see Jarrod sneaking his arm around Austin's waist. "I can't take this anymore." I quickly spun out of my chair and headed for the exit.

"Nathan!" Adam called after me. I kept my eyes lowered and quickly walked out of the club into the parking lot. As I crossed the parking lot, Adam ran after me. He stood in front of me and I stopped walking, glancing up at him. "If you love him, tell him." I could tell Adam was through joking around about it.

"What happened?" I heard Austin ask, his steps quickened then stopped, he stood right behind me. I looked into Adam's eyes, not wanting to answer Austin.

Adam kept his eyes locked to mine, "I think that girl freaked him out." True, but that's not what my problem was.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, you can go back to Jarrod." I walked past Adam, heading towards his car.

"What? Are you mad at me?"

I turned to look at Austin, he was obviously confused. "No, but I don't understand you." I took a few steps towards him, "you tell me you love me then tell me to think about it. You don't even give me 24 hours to think about it and you start flirting with other guys."

His eyes showed that I had hurt him, they shown with tears that threatened to fall. "I didn't think you loved me back, why would it bother you if I flirted with other men anyway?"

"Because…." I looked to the ground.

Austin walked up to me and I kept my eyes to his feet. He leaned in to me, "Just so you know, I wasn't flirting with Jarrod. I was talking to him about you and asking him for advice." I looked up at Austin, tears ran down his cheeks. He took a step back, "You know what, you don't have to think about it. You obviously don't want to me with me." He turned away.

"How can you say that?" I took a step in his direction.

He turned back to me, "Cause when I said I love you, you could have said it back, but what did you do? You avoided me." A single tear rolled down my cheek. He hesitated and with a small sniff, he turned and walked back towards the club.

I numbly turned and stood next to Adam's car. Placing a hand on the car to steady myself, my other hand clasped my mouth as I choked on a sob. I heard Adam speak to Austin.

"How can you do that to him?"

"I did nothing."

"Austin, he's confused. Think about it, he's always pushed away anything that was remotely gay, then you come along and all that changes. He's just mad, not at you, but himself. Can you imagine how he feels right now?" Adam sounded desperate, pleading for Austin to understand. "Austin, please."

I stood there, shaking, holding my breath. I didn't want to lose him, why did I have to be so stupid? Adam walked over to stand in front of me and I bent my head down, hiding my face. My breathing was shaky and I trembled slightly. "Nathan," he grabbed my forearms, "you have to say something." I sniffed, again and again and again and again. "Do you just want to be friends with Austin?"

"N-no." I squeaked out.

"Do you love him?" Why was that so hard to answer?

I was an asshole, that's how I felt. They knew the answer, well Adam did, so why was it so hard to say one little word. I nodded slightly, "Y….y-yes." Adam let go of me. "I'm sorry, Austin."

Next thing I knew, his arms were wrapped around me from behind. "Don't be," he said in my ear, "it doesn't matter now. I have you." I don't know why, but right then my shaking increased and I began to sob. He held me tightly as I cried, which felt forever. My sobs finally died down, I was only twitching with a sniff every so often.

"C-can we go home?"

"Yeah." Adam said. I didn't once look at Austin, he held my hand until we were home. I walked into the house and down the hall, then Austin stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just….need a night, okay?"

"Yeah….sure…"

"I'm sorry, don't worry, it's nothing bad. I'm just feeling overwhelmed."

"Okay, goodnight."

I looked at him the first time since I cried and gave him a small smile, "Night."

_Yaoi-Freak1990- Ok, it's six in the morning. I stayed up so long writing and typing this. *twitch* I really really really appreciate the reviews I've been getting lately. I've already started the next chapter to this story and all I can think about is writing. I will be getting more done for sure. *sigh* I need sleep, so thank you to those who have been reading! Review and let me know what you thought! THANKS! _


	9. First Date

I passed out as soon as I laid in the bed. I woke up late in the day around three and walked towards the kitchen. No one was there, I checked the living room and found Austin watching T.V. He looked at me and turned off the T.V. "Morning."

"Morning," I walked into the living room and tripped. Stumbling, I caught myself. I bashfully looked at Austin, who grinned hugely at me. I hadn't seen him smile at me like that in awhile.

"You okay?"

I laughed shyly, "Yeah." I sat down next to him on the couch.

"You sleep okay?"

"Great actually, what about you?"

"Eh," he shrugged, but gave me a smile.

"Okay," I rubbed my eyes with a sigh, "one of the reasons I was so….freaked out is I didn't want you to all of the sudden jump all over me and want to have sex with me. Or try….whatever." I looked at him, he was looking at me confusingly.

"Okay, where did this come from?" He laughed.

"Sorry, didn't know how to bring it up."

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I understand why you acted the way you did. Also, I'm not going to attack you."

"Oh, whoops." I laughed. "Thank you." His eyes softened and I turned away, blushing. "This is weird."

"Really? I didn't think so." He reached for my hand and laced his fingers with mine. Something dark appeared out of the corner of my eye and I turned to see a very pleased Adam.

"I'm so happy for you."

"I can tell." I turned away, hoping he would leave me alone, but this was Adam. He plopped down next to me and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" Concern touching his voice.

This was new, but I don't think I had ever cried in front of anyone. "Fine."

"Fine?"

I sighed, "I'm happy, just feeling a little…..blah."

"Well, I'm proud of you. Just so you know…..it's not a horrible thing to be gay." I just laughed softly as Austin gave my hand a light squeeze. Adam pulled his arm back and asked, "Do you two have any plans today?"

"Actually," Austin looked at me, "I was wanting to take you somewhere tonight."

"Oh?""I was going to see if you two wanted to try going to the club again tonight."

I glared at Adam, "I'm never going back there." Adam shrugged and I turned my attention back to Austin, "Where are we going?"

"The park was shooting off some fireworks tonight in celebration for some company. Want to go?"

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Aww, look at you two," Adam teased, "going on your first date." He stood, "I'm calling my mom, she'll be so happy." My mouth dropped open.

"You told your mom?"

"Yeah, she says congrats by the way, she's glad you finally opened up."

"I hate everyone."

"Oh, come on," Austin turned my head with his freehand and looked me in the eyes, "lighten up." He planted a small kiss on my lips.

"Umm…..what time are we leaving?"

"Probably around seven, so we can eat."

"K." I said with a stretch.

We left later and Austin took me to a small Thai restaurant in town that I had never been to. It was different, but a pretty good place. Things didn't really feel any different, now that we were dating. I tried not to think of him as my boyfriend too much because it would leave me feeling embarrassed and nervous. Once we were at the park, we sat at the back of the park, away from all the other people.

We sat side by side, legs out, waiting for the fireworks to start.

"Feels great out here." Austin commented. He was right, it was warm with a light breeze, really nice.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"So, how do you feel?"

I looked away from the mass of running kids up ahead to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"How do you feel," he looked at me, "about us?"

"Uh," I didn't know what to say, "good."

"It's not weird or uncomfortable?"

"No, but I'm still nervous."

"So you're okay?" I nodded, "So, how long have you…..loved me?" I gave him a strange look. "I'm curious."

"Well, I don't think I actually figured it out until two days ago, but I think I started liking you the day I met you."

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I had major problems the first night. I couldn't stop looking at you. Really irritated the crap out of me."

He laughed, "I noticed that."

"Great." I mumbled.

"You're so cute. I was so disappointed that you weren't gay after that first night. The more time we spent together, the more I wanted to be with you. I'm actually shocked how quickly things changed for us."

"Hmm….yeah."

"This is awkward."

"What?" My panic level shot through the roof! He didn't like dating me! What did I do?

"Well, I'm just unsure if it's okay to touch you or kiss you, you know?"

"Oh." I relaxed. I freaked for no reason, "You can….just don't…..well, you know?"

"Don't what?""Nothing heated, in public." My face flushed.

"Oh, ok," he smiled big, "just not in public? At home is okay?" He teased.

"Well," I paused, "nothing like that in front of Adam."

"Really? I thought you didn't want to be attacked?"

"Well, I'm not ready to have my butt molested yet….so…."

"That's fine. I will survive." He chuckled, "So, you're okay with doing stuff?"

"I….don't know."

"I can be patient." He reassured me.

The fireworks started. The night sky exploded with color as showers of light rained down. I looked back at Austin to see his eyes hadn't left me. I watched his eyes lower to my lips and then he leaned in to kiss me. I stayed still, too embarrassed to lean in, the his lips pressed against mine. This kiss was very gentle and our lips moved slowly together. His tongue came out just enough to lick my lip then he kissed me softly one more time and pulled away to look me in the eyes.

He was so close, I could smell his breath coming from his nose, he smelled sweet. I had never seen eyes like his, they were a neat blue-green with a star exploding design around his pupil. I blushed and turned back to the fireworks. He kissed my ear and whispered, "I love you."

Wow! I had never been so embarrassed in my life! I just swallowed hard, too embarrassed to say it back. Austin just laughed softly and reached for my hand. We watched the rest of the fireworks together as he rubbed his thumb over my skin as he held my hand.

****

When we walked into the house, Adam appeared from his room, "How were the fireworks?" He grinned.

"Good," Austin answered, "Want to go to bed?" He asked me.

"Now? It's only like 9:30." Adam laughed at me. I felt stupid, I understood what Austin meant now and my cheeks flared with heat. "Yeah, sure." Austin placed his hand on my back and guided me back to his room.

"Night," Adam sang. Austin locked the door and we sat on the edge of his bed.

"We don't have to do anything."

"Is that okay?" I felt bad.

"Yep."

"This is new to me, I'm just nervous."

"It's fine, trust me." We laid in bed for what felt like hours.

I sighed, "I can't sleep."

"Something wrong?"

"Just can't relax."

"Sit up." I did and he sat behind me wrapping his legs around mine. He began to rub my shoulders, melting the tension away. He helped me completely relax and goose bumps surfaced on my skin. His hands moved down my arms and I shivered at the feeling of his hot breath against my neck. His teeth nipped the skin causing me to exhale sharply. His tongue traveled up my neck where he stopped to nibble on my ear.

I swallowed hard, my head was spinning, my heart raced and warmth spread to my lower regions. Austin stopped only for a moment to pull my shirt off and remove his as well. He ran his hands over my bare back now, leaving a tingly trail wherever his hands went. He turned my head to the side and kissed me. This kiss was different than the one at the park, it was filled with passion and lust. One of his hands came around and rubbed my chest as our tongues explored each others mouths. His other hand sneaked around my waist and unbuttoned my jeans and pulled making the zipper go down.

I paused and Austin pulled away from our kiss. "Lift up?" He asked. I shakily lifted myself up enough so he could pull my pants and underwear down. I kicked them the rest of the way down. I realized I was naked for the first time in front of Austin. I was glad the lights were off, but there was enough outside light coming in that I could faintly see my legs out in front of me, Austin's on either side of mine.

He felts my legs, rubbing them slowly up and down my thighs, each time getting closer to my private area. His fingers trailed over my pubic area and lingered right before my slightly erect member. "Can I?" Austin whispered.

I ached, I wanted him to touch me there so desperately, "Yeah." My voice cracked, I swallowed and took a deep breath. His fingers ran down the length of my erection and then his fingers wrapped around it gently. My erection throbbed in response.

I placed my hands on his legs as he softly rubbed my erection and I pulled on his jeans in response. He was driving me crazy. I was feeling a little embarrassed because my breathing had become heavy and I held tightly to Austin's jeans. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to touch you like this."

I laughed, "I can imagine. This is the first time someone's touched me like this." I was so hot, my whole body was burning up. I couldn't tell if it was because I was really embarrassed or if I just really liked what he was doing. Probably a little bit of both….

He gave me a squeeze and my erection throbbed larger. He held me tightly and began to stroke me at a steady pace. His other hand reached around and cupped my balls. He continued to give me a hand job while he kissed my shoulder or sucked on my neck. After awhile, I wanted release. "Austin." I whispered out.

"Hmm?"

"I need to…."

"Go ahead."

"Umm…." I felt weird.

"What?"

"Can you," I paused, "go faster?" I felt him smile against my ear and then he began to pump me faster. I was so worked up, it wasn't long until I reached my orgasm. My seed spilled over Austin's hand and in between my legs. Austin got off the bed and handed me tissue. "Thanks."

I watched Austin in the dim light, undo his pants and unzip them. "Pants are too tight right now." He laughed.

What was I supposed to do for him? "Now what?" I asked.

"Well," he sat down next to me, "what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want me to do for you?"

"Anything you're willing to do." We were silent for a moment. "You don't have to do anything."

That didn't seem fair. "I want to, I just don't know how to do any of this."

"It's not hard, just don't think about it too much." He kissed my cheek.

"So, you want me to do something?"

"You could give me a blow job." I was silent, "I'm kidding."

"No, I'll do it."

He was quite for a moment, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what I'm doing."

"You can do it. Here," He pushed me a little, "off the bed." I got up and watched Austin remove his pants and briefs. He sat on the bed and pulled on my arms and I got on my knees in front of him. "Sorry, my erection went away."

"It's fine." What a weird thing to apologize for.

"You can bring it back." He ran his hand through my hair.

"Yeah." I was so nervous, I thought I was going to throw up.

"Here," he grabbed himself, holding it up and used his other hand to pull my head down. "Just put it in your mouth and….you'll figure it out." He was somewhat erect now and I was really close, but too nervous. "Open you're mouth." I took a deep breath and let my mouth open slightly. Austin pulled my head the rest of the way down and he entered my mouth.

His hand moved away and I was left to do it on my own. I brought my hand up and held the base of his erection. I took more of him in my mouth and my eyes watered as I was threatened with the feeling of gagging. I pulled back a moment, but kept a hold of his erection. "You okay?" Austin asked in a deep soft voice.

"Yeah, choked a little." I cleared my throat.

"Oh," he laughed softly, "that happens." I wet my lips and bent back over taking in the head and a little more. I licked the underneath side of the head and Austin exhaled shakily in response. "That felt nice." I laughed a little sending vibrations through his boner in my mouth and he shivered. I smiled, with difficulty, and I felt like I had some confidence to attempt pleasing Austin.

I decided to get a little more creative with my tongue and swirled my tongue around his soft head. His erection throbbed larger, filling my mouth. I began to take in more of him and pull back away, repeating an in and out motion while running my tongue along the bottom. After awhile, Austin's breathing picked up and I tightened my lips around him and picked up my pace.

Austin's hips bucked slightly as he neared his peak. As he came, he moaned quietly and pushed himself deep into my throat. The taste was odd and different and a small tear ran down my cheek as I held back a gag. He tasted sweet at first, but then I was left with a thick bitter taste. I pulled him out of my mouth and smiled it myself. I had sucked Austin off and pleased him.

As I listened to Austin's breathing, I felt overjoyed, tired and sore. My jaw popped when I tried to open it and I tried to rub it to make the soreness go away. Austin exhaled, "That was really good." He grabbed my head roughly and crashed our lips together in a heated kiss. "Thank you, I love you."

I blushed and for the first time I said, "I love you too."

Austin laughed in relief and pulled me up to stand and hugged me. "I'm so happy." He kissed my ear.

"Me too," after a moment I said. "I'm really tired."

He chuckled, "Let's go to sleep."

We covered up and he snuggled up against me. "We are still naked."

"Yep," he laughed, "I love it, you're so warm."

"Mmm." We sighed together. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he squeezed me lightly, "my love." With a last bit of embarrassment and rethinking about the night, I fell asleep feeling relieved and more in love with Austin than ever before.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 - Soooo, they finally….*bam* Haha…. I'm trying to get more writing done and I need to do more reading. I really appreciate all the reviews ^^ Thanks. I've started the next chapter already. I haven't really done much writing on my other stories because I'm so into this story right now. So, let me know what you think! Thank you!_


	10. Meeting the Parents

My eyes opened to see Austin watching me with a small smile, "Morning."

My sleepiness instantly went away and a hint of embarrassment went through me, "Morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Amazing, that was the best I ever slept. I feel so…..relieved."

"Mmm…..I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"Last night, did you swallow….my….??"

"Uh," I looked at him shyly, "yeah."

He grinned, "I see." I glared at him only to make him laugh. "You're so cute with your glaring and blushing." I pulled the covers off and stood.

Then I paused, "I kinda forgot I was naked." I looked back, Austin's eyes moved up to mine, "Stop starin' at my ass."

"But you're just standing there; it's so hard not to look." He smiled. I turned to hide my backside and instantly regretted it. Austin's eyes quickly traveled down and I placed my hands over myself to cover up my privates.

"W-where are my underwear?" Austin left the bed, retrieving my underwear, completely nude. I looked away, embarrassed, as Austin confidently walked up to me. "Thank you," with one hand I went to take them from him, but he pulled them back.

"Hey, can I have my morning kiss?"

"Can I put my underwear on first?" He shook his head, no. "I thought you were a nice guy." He smiled and moved my arms to my side and pressed himself against me. He brought his lips to mine and gave me a gentle loving kiss. When he pulled away, he handed me my underwear.

With a smile, he went back to his side of the bed and put his clothes from last night back on and I did the same. Once we were dressed, we went into the kitchen taking two bottles of water from the fridge. Adam soon joined us at the table, his whole face gleaming. "So, I slept well, what about you two?"

I smiled then continued to drink my water. Austin answered, "We slept fine."

Adam continued to look at me, "You sucked his cock, didn't you?" He asked me.

I stared at him horrified, "What makes you think that?"

"I can just tell, but the look on Austin's face tells me you did."

I looked at Austin, red tinted his cheeks, "You can't keep any secrets." He just laughed.

"Well, well," Adam sang, "and you tried to tell me that was disgusting." I shrugged. "How did you manage to get him to do that?" He questioned Austin.

"Well, he offered to do it."

Adam stared at me, "You really surprise me."

We spent the whole day just at home, hanging out and talking. At one point in the night, Austin questioned my friendship with Adam. "I just don't see why you two are so close."

"Well," I began, "we grew up together and always go along.""

"Yet he freaked you out so much with all his touching and…."

"Yeah, well he wasn't always like that."

Adam spoke up, "You know, Nathan was the first person I told that I was gay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that was an awkward night…. I was so nervous and when I told him, he looked confused." Adam paused, "We were quiet for so long and the first thing he said was 'have you done anything yet'. He was relieved when I told him no. I gotta say, that was a really depressing time."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, it took you so long to accept it and I never even got to tell you everything I wanted to tell you that night." I gave him a confused look, "I'm not afraid to tell you now that you were the reason I found out I liked men."

"Huh?"

"You were my first love."

I stared at him stunned, "W-what?" My voice cracked.

"I already knew that," Austin stated, "He told me in college all about you. I can't believe you never noticed."

"So," I thought a moment, "that's why high school was so depressing for you? Not because you were picked on for being gay?"

"Well, that was part of it, but I was insanely in love with my best friend and I felt guilty." He smiled weakly. "You're not mad are you?"

"No, but you should have told me."

"Would have you stayed my friend?"

I went to say yes, but that wasn't true. I probably would have freaked. "Uh…."

"It's fine, but one day you really made my day. Do you remember?" I shrugged. Adam spoke to Austin, "I told you how we went to a private school," Austin nodded, "Well, I had just been humiliated by this guy for being gay and Nathan came into our room and asked what was wrong and I told him and he stormed out of the room. I was so worried and when I caught up he was chewing this guy out." He stopped to smile, "And in no time Nathan kicked his ass. I had never seen him hit anyone, but it was awesome. When we got back to our room, I got my first and last hug from Nathan."

"Aww," Austin teased.

"I was so happy that he cared that much," he looked at me, "you have no idea how many times I wanted to kiss you while you were sleeping." I blushed, "I almost did once."

"Hey!" I jumped up.

"I almost, but I chickened out."

"Wow, you were afraid?"

"Of course, I knew it would have been wrong and not fair to you."

"Thanks," I sighed, "I'm sorry you went through so much."

"It's okay, but to make up for it, you could give me a kiss that I always wanted." He laughed.

He was definitely okay, "Haha. Sorry, but no."

"Change of subject," Adam waved his hand, I sat down. "Are you going to tell your parents about you and Austin?"

"Hell no."

"What?" Austin asked, surprised.

"My father would totally disown me. He does not approve of that at all; he beat it into my head that it was wrong after he found out about Adam."

"Your dad is an asshole." Adam sighed.

"I know."

"Well," Austin began, "my parents totally approve. I've told them all about you. My mom can't wait to meet you."

"Oh," my stomach turned.

"You'll be okay."

"Well, what if she doesn't like me as much as your last boyfriend?"

"You don't have much to worry about there. My parents didn't like me dating him. He was a jerk and thought very highly of himself. Sadly, he's at all the family things because his parents are my parent's best friends."

"Joy. Maybe I'll get the chance to give him a good punch in the face."

"I'd love to see that." Adam happily said.

"Just don't kill him."

"Noted." I laughed.

*****

A few days later, I came home from work and a very excited Austin hugged me. "Wow, I figured you missed me, but not this much."

He laughed and looked me in the eyes, "My parents are throwing you a birthday party Friday. I know your birthday is Saturday, but that night is for us."

I stared at him, "Oh. So, I'm meeting them in two days?"

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah, but don't be surprised if I suddenly drop dead the night before."

"Nathan." He smiled.

"Fine." Austin gave me a hug. "Can Adam come?"

"Sure, if that helps you. My mom is so excited."

"I'm sure," I mumbled.

Two days later, I found myself in Austin's parent's front lawn. Austin gave me a small shoulder rub and told me everything would be okay and Adam seemed to e very amused with me being nervous. We walked in the house and Austin's father instantly came to greet us. "Nice to meet you, I'm Joe, Austin's father." he shook my hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." I'm sure my face was some shade of red.

"I've heard a lot about you." He paused, "Oh, Karen is upstairs. You should go up and surprise her. She doesn't know you're here yet and she's dying to meet you."

I looked at Austin nervously, he smiled and pulled me towards the hallway, Adam followed. We walked into a room where a woman with short auburn hair was putting away clothes. "Hi, mom." Austin stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

She turned shocked at first, but when she saw me, her whole face lit up. "Oh! Oh!" She ran over to us and placed her hands on my cheeks, "I am so glad to meet you. You are such a cutie."

"Thank you," I laughed. She was so just freaking happy. Maybe happy was an understatement.

"Austin has told me so much about you. It's nice to finally see you." Austin pulled away as she leaned in and hugged me. I awkwardly hugged her back with one arm. When she pulled away, she grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen. I watched Adam leave, heading towards the living room. I stood next to Austin as Karen began to cook. "Do you like lasagna?" She asked me.

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back," Austin told me, he went down the hallway. I couldn't believe he was leaving me alone.

"So," his mom looked at me, "You really love Austin?" her eyes were so wide with hope.

I felt my tense expression soften, "Yeah, I really do."

Her eyes teared up, "He really deserves to have someone who cares about him. He's a good man."

"I agree. I would love to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Really?" She clasped her hands together in front of her chest. Her eyes gleamed brightly; I could see a lot of Austin in her. He seemed to be a lot like his mom.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat, "I haven't exactly told him that yet. I'm not really all that romantic."

She smiled, "Austin seems to disagree." She paused then waved me to come closer. With a moment's hesitation, I finally walked over to her. "Austin told me you've never been with anyone."

"That's right," I nodded.

"Are you a," she paused, "virgin?"

My whole face burned, was she serious? "Yeah, why?"

She smiled again, "Just wondering." She patted my shoulder and went back to cooking.

I walked down the hallway as soon as Austin came out of the bathroom, "You okay?" he asked.

"Your mom just asked me if I was a virgin."

"Oh," he laughed.

"Why?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "She's kooky like that."

"I can tell." While Karen cooked, all the guys sat in the living room. For awhile, Adam talked to Joe while I sat quietly next to Austin. Then Karen called for Adam.

He left then Joe spoke to Austin, "How about you go help your mother. I'll get to know Nathan some more."

"Okay," Austin gave me a small smile and left me alone with his father.

"You know," Joe began with a smile, "that boy hasn't had one negative thing to say about you."

I swallowed, "That's good."

"Austin tells me you just opened up about being gay."

"Yeah," I was really hoping I wouldn't throw up. His parents were way too open.

"From what Austin tells me about you, I like you a lot. Much better than his first boyfriend." He cleared his throat.

"Oh, I hear he's a jerk."

"Well, he seems like a pretty good kid, but the way he treated Austin….." he shook his head in dismay. "I cannot believe Austin put up with him. Kyle was definitely using him."

I was so going to punch Kyle; hopefully I would get that chance. "I'll make up for that, sir."

He gave me a smile, "I'm sure you already have. I've never seen Austin so happy." That made me smile.

After an awkward dinner with Austin's mother smiling at me the whole time, we finally left. Once we were home, I collapsed onto the couch exhausted. "See, you made it! You're alive and well." Austin said cheerily.

"Yeah, well, I'm half dead."

"Relaxing time." He said as he sat behind me to give me a massage.

"Sounds good," and with that, I was lost to his amazing hands.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 – I'm sooooo sorry it's taking me so long to update on my stories. I've started college and I've been super busy with homework. I'm trying to make more time for writing. I've just been going through a rough time, but everything is turning out now. So, I will be updating more often. Thanks for being so patient!_


End file.
